Unknown from M.E.
"Unknown from M.E." is the theme song of Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Lyrics ''Sonic Adventure'' Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle' I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left Born on an island in the heavens The blood of my ancestors flows inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna stand in my way I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles'' I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest In the wilderness with the ruggedness Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder I'll give you the coldest shoulder My spikes go through boulders, that's why I stay a loner I was born by myself, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Okay Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S (Uh) Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah (Yeah) His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond Hold the climate, he's searching for shining But every time he look for the sun, can't find it (Uh) Is this the way, the path I chose? (Yeah) Then why am I living with my heart so cold? (Uh) All that I see is a storm of stones?'' I like to dig holes in search of gold (Born on an island) Large pots of treasure, if they're much better (Uh) (In the heavens) If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever (Yeah) (The blood of my ancestors) Clench my fists tight, become more reddah (Yeah) (Flows inside me) I don't wanna hurta, my passion observed (My duty is) Been lonely all my life, doesn't matter (To save the flower) Here for the mission, whoever want it bring it (From evil) Call me stubborn but I'm still gonna live it (Uh) (Deterioration, yeah) Doing anything to get the pieces of the Emerald Climb the mountain, through the valley around the hill (Oh, yeah) Wild and hungry, ain't a damn thing funny My philosophy's my knuckles and feet Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct, Are the elements that keep me going? I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna, stand in my way, no Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet! (No no, no, no, no) Okay Yeah, yeah (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary, oh Hey (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender I was born like this, to fear no one I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones Diamonds and gems, we could battle to the end You best to be aware of the knuckles that I send Once they penetrate, they put you to your death They hard as iron, and my feet is like fire You'll never see me run and I won't surrender I just fire away like no other contender, uh (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight, ah (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender (Oh) Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Videos Sonic Adventure 2 "Unknown from M.E. (Knuckles Theme)" Music Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs